


the privilege of youth

by Anonymous



Series: the things they carried [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Missions Gone Wrong, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Protective Tony Stark, RIP, Sokovia Accords, Spring Break, but they’re terrible, let him rest pls, the accords were ratified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Sokovia Accords were ratified in January of 2018. Peter didn’t think it would affect him. It shouldn’t, really- he was sixteen at the time, and minors aren’t supposed to be able to sign legal documents.Apparently the fact that Peter is enhanced trumps the fact that he’s also a child.AKA in which Peter agrees to the Accords and unwittingly becomes a tool for the UN to use to fight their wars.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: the things they carried [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584334
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	the privilege of youth

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a part to the series before this, but you don’t technically have to read it if you don’t feel like it though there will be references to it in this and it’s pretty short so i recommend giving it a read

The Sokovia Accords were ratified in January of 2018. Peter didn’t think it would affect him. It shouldn’t, really- he was sixteen at the time, and minors aren’t supposed to be able to sign legal documents. 

Apparently the fact that Peter is enhanced trumps the fact that he’s also a child. 

He had two choices: don’t sign the Accords and hang up the suit forever or risk getting arrested, or he could sign them and surrender his right to choose when and where he would use his abilities. Peter chose the latter. He couldn’t imagine a world in which he wasn’t Spider-man. Besides, it seemed like a shitty agreement now, but the documents could be amended. It was agreed upon that any files containing his identity would be encrypted by Mr. Stark himself, so Peter felt like he made the right decision. 

It was the second week in March and school had just let out for spring break. Peter ran out of the building, catching up to Ned and MJ, who had left before him. 

“Decathlon practice is on Wednesday, right?” Peter asked them both. 

“Yeah,” Ned said. “About that, I lost my flash cards- and I know, MJ, that we just made them, so before you get mad just hear me out-“

Peter’s phone began to ring in his pocket, though it didn’t stop Ned’s rambling. MJ’s attention was on him as he pulled his phone out and stopped walking when he looked at the caller ID. Ned and MJ stopped as well. 

“‘Unknown,’” she read. “That’s weird.”

“No, it’s not.” Peter’s voice was solemn and he answered the call, a bad feeling in his stomach. “Hello?”

“Parker,” came a deep voice. “Got a second?” Before he could respond, Fury continued. “Good. Because I’m calling you in.”

The boy could feel his face fall. Something about his last mission made Peter dread going on another. He wasn’t sure if it was the grueling hours, the exhaustion of the whole endeavor, or the fact that the mission took longer than expected, forcing them to miss the holidays last December. 

“Alright,” Peter said, eyes trained on the floor. “When and where do you need me?”

“The tower,” Fury said. “Now.”

The call ended and Peter brought his phone away from his ear, staring at it dejectedly. 

“Peter?”

He looked up to see Ned and MJ looking at him with worry lacing their features. The teen smiled weakly at them. 

“I might end up missing practice, guys.”

“Oh,” MJ said. 

“Another mission?” Ned asked. 

“Yeah,” Peter replied. “Hopefully it won’t take the whole break.” The boy scratched the back of his neck. “I, uh, I should probably get going.”

Ned and MJ each hugged him silently, the embrace lingering a little longer than usual, before Peter headed towards the tower. 

The walk filled Peter with foreboding. He was dreading having to see the director or any of his lackeys. All he wanted was to relax over the break, maybe get some extra hours of patrolling in.

When he got to the tower, Fury was waiting for him in the lobby. Peter knew that if Mr. Stark had been in town, he’d be waiting there as well, but the billionaire was in Baltimore for some conference he’d been complaining about having to go to for the past week. The director held out a hand and Peter took it. 

“Mr. Parker,” the man greeted. “Nice to see you again.” The teen nodded at him in reply. “Let’s head to one of the conference rooms.”

Peter was led down a series of hallways, all still on the ground floor of the tower, until they came to a door. Two armed guards stood in front of it, and when they walked in there was a woman waiting for them. 

“Peter Parker,” Fury started. “This is Maria Hill.” 

He shook the woman’s hand and she motioned for them to sit. 

“This isn’t going to be like your last mission,” Hill said, and Peter didn’t know whether to feel concerned or pleased until she continued. “You’re being called in by the United Nations.”

“There’s a group of radicals operating in Afghanistan-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Peter stuttered, holding up a hand. Fury and Hill both raised their eyebrows at him and he felt his cheeks turn red. “I- Am I technically old enough to be sent into an active war zone by the UN?” Especially alone? At least last time he had Mr. Stark with him- and besides, Peter’s not a soldier. He didn’t want to get involved in these kinds of things. 

“You became old enough when you agreed to the Sokovia Accords,” Hill deadpanned. 

“Okay, but- why do they want me? Why not Mr. Stark or Captain Rogers? They seem much more capable.”

Fury leaned forward. “I’m not sure what rock you’ve been living under, but the UN isn’t a big fan of those two.”

“Besides,” Hill said. “We need someone more low profile. Sending someone like Stark in would jeopardize the soldiers’ cover.”

The boy sighed, wiping a hand down his face in frustration. Hill’s eyebrows somehow rose even higher. 

“Is there a problem,” she asked. 

“I just- I mean- is there really no one else who can do this instead? I-I was just looking forward to having a break,” he said. 

“You may be on break from high school,” Fury began. “But war doesn’t take a break when it’s convenient for you.”

“Plus,” Hill said. “As part of the Accords you signed, you’re legally obligated to go wherever they send you.”

Peter stared in consternation at the two adults sitting across from him. Swirling within him was a mix of anger and disappointment. He was angry because now Fury was making him out to be the bad guy in this. Like he was being selfish if he wanted to just enjoy his break and be a normal fucking teenager. He was disappointed because he knew that there was no getting out of this. The hero should’ve known that something would get in the way of him having a good break. 

“Okay,” Peter said, voice small. “Just... Do I have time to say goodbye to my aunt first?”

-

It turned out that Peter wasn’t going to be alone in Afghanistan (thank goodness). Colonel Rhodes was overseeing the endeavor, but hadn’t been told that he was coming until he’d arrived. It later became evident that no one was told that Peter was going on this mission- including Mr. Stark. 

“Fury is going to get an earful from me,” the billionaire had said on a phone call. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come get you? I don’t care what the United Nations might have to say about it.”

“No offense, Mr. Stark, but that’s the reason they called me instead of you,” Peter said with a chuckle. “Besides, I’m already here. I might as well finish the job.”

Mr. Stark let out a breath of defeat. “Alright, but I expect to be kept updated.”

“Deal,” Peter said. Rhodey pointed at the phone, motioning for the boy to give it to him. “Colonel Rhodes wants to talk to you.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later, Pete.”

Peter handed Rhodey the large burner phone and went to sit on his cot. The makeshift base was located in the middle of the desert, really just a few tents and several vehicles. Peter had gotten situated quickly, having packed lightly. 

“I’ll take care of him, Tones, don’t worry,” Colonel Rhodes spoke into the phone. “It’ll be fine. I’ll keep you updated. Okay. Bye.” He hung up and turned to Peter, eyes tired but smiling all the same. “I’m not letting you out of my sight, or I’ll have, and I quote, ‘an iron boot up my ass’.”

Peter laughed. “Sounds about right.”

Rhodey put the phone down. “Suit up,” he said. “We leave in fifteen.”

-

The first two days were full of no more than reconnaissance. Peter was stationed at a different terrorist base every few hours, watching and taking notes until he was allowed to head back to his cot and get some rest. 

It wasn’t until Monday that they actually started taking down the bases. There were five across the region and by Wednesday evening they’d already taken out four. It seemed to Peter that he might get back before spring break was over. 

That night, Peter took Rhodey’s burner phone and lay in his cot, dialing MJ’s phone number. He was hoping to catch her during decathlon practice so he could join in. Things were quiet that night, so he figured he could just convince them he was on vacation. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, MJ!”

She spluttered. “Peter? What- I thought you were-“

“On vacation,” he said. 

“What?”

“Tell them I’m calling while on vacation,” Peter clarified. “I want to join in on practice, if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine, it’s just... It’s really good to hear from you.”

Peter smiled. “It’s good to hear your voice too.”

MJ chuckled. “We still have a few minutes until practice starts. What time is it over there?”

“It’s, uh,” he checked his watch. “Eleven. At night.”

“Shouldn’t you get to sleep soon?”

“Apparently, soldiers don’t sleep much,” Peter said. “I assume it’s because these beds are like cardboard.”

“Uh-huh,” the girl drawled. “I’m sure it’s not because they’re busy protecting national security or anything.”

“Definitely not,” the boy laughed. 

“It looks like everyone’s here. Is it okay if I put you on speaker?”

“Should be,” Peter replied, and he heard a shuffle on the other end. 

“Okay, everyone,” MJ said, voice sounding further away. “I’m glad that at least some of you could make it. This is Peter on speaker phone by the way. He’s on vacation.”

He heard a gasp. “Hey, Peter!”

“Hey, Ned,” Peter said. “Hi everyone!”

There were scattered greetings until one voice rose above the rest. 

“I doubt he’s actually on vacation. He can’t even afford a new backpack.”

Peter sighed. “Nice to hear from you too, Flash.”

“Okay, enough of that,” MJ said. “Let’s start some drills.”

-

“What specific structure is most directly responsible for the motility of bacteria?”

“Ding!” Peter shouted into the phone. 

“Peter?”

“The flagellum.”

“That’s correct,” MJ said. They’d been at it for about an hour and Peter couldn’t be more grateful for Rhodey lending him the phone for the night. Hearing his friends’ voices was really refreshing. “Now onto history. Name this country, whose currency is the kro-“

Peter started at the sound of gunfire outside. He placed the phone down and sat up, looking toward the door of the tent. The gunfire became louder and louder and Peter began to reach under his cot to grab his suit, hearing MJ’s faint voice yelling through the phone. 

“Peter? Peter what’s wro-“ 

He picked up the device. “I’m gonna have to call you ba-“

Suddenly, Peter’s sixth sense sent a jolt of fear down his spine, sending him looking back towards the door in time to see a metal device land inside, only a few feet away from Peter’s cot. His stomach dropped just as he heard a shout. 

“Bomb!”

Abandoning the phone, Peter attempted to scramble away, but there were no other exits and he could only get so far before the entire tent was engulfed in an inferno, and suddenly Peter couldn’t feel anything anymore.

Well, that was a lie. He felt the heat for a brief second. He felt his body being flung backwards, breaking through the wall of the tent and sending him sprawling onto the desert sand. Peter felt himself land, but even then the pain didn’t kick in. His vision was blurry and his ears were ringing as he tried to push himself up, but his arms gave out from underneath him, rendering him immobile. 

“Peter!” 

He heard a muffled voice and tried to look around for its source, but all he could see was the sand and the dark sky and the carnage in front of him. 

“Peter!” 

Colonel Rhodes’ voice cut through the steady ringing in Peter’s ears as the War Machine suit landed next to him. Peter was suddenly aware of the gunfire, of how vulnerable he was without the suit. He tried to bring his hands up to shield his face from the heat, but that was when he felt the pain, the burning pain across his face and his whole body, and it elicited a whimper from his lips. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Rhodey said, kneeling in front of him with his faceplate lifted. “It’s okay, don’t move.”

Peter tried to respond, but all he could do was attempt to breathe steadily through the pain, though each breath caused a stabbing pain to resonate deeper and deeper within his chest. 

Rhodes turned and fired off a few blasts of his repulsers. He continued to fight, firing blasts and bullets from his suit, shielding Peter from the fray all the while. This only lasted for a few moments before the gunfire died down and the colonel turned his attention back to the teen. 

“Come here,” Rhodey said, scooping Peter up into his arms and causing him to cry out in pain. “Sorry, sorry,” the colonel whispered, then his faceplate closed and they had taken off into the air. 

Peter’s gaze was fixed on the night sky as they flew. It was a clear night, and he felt like he could see every single star in the galaxy. He tried to count them to distract himself from the pain, but fell unconscious before he reached ten. 

-

The first thing Peter heard was air conditioning. At first he didn’t think anything of it, but then he remembered that he was supposed to be in the middle of the desert in Afghanistan and the curiosity forced his eyes open. 

The place was bright. The walls were white and everything about it was so unlike the tent that had been Peter’s home for several days.

“Peter?”

The boy turned his head, and that was when the pain kicked in, causing him to groan weakly. 

“Easy, easy,“ May said. “Take it easy, baby.”

Peter lifted his eyes to see May, Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes sitting next to his bed, all leaning forward with concern etched into their features. The teen took a breath in to try and speak, but began to cough harshly instead. May lifted a cup of water to the boy’s lips and he drank greedily until his throat was no longer too dry to speak. 

“Where are we?”

“A hospital in Kabul,” Mr. Stark said softly. “Do you remember what happened?”

“We were attacked,” Peter croaked. 

“Right,” the colonel said. “I was keeping watch when they came from all sides, and I just... I saw the pipe bomb-“

“Hey,” Mr. Stark said, cutting him off and shoving an elbow into his side. “It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Not your fault.”

Rhodes chuckled, though it seemed forced. “Yeah. Anyway, you took a lot of shrapnel, but the doctors think they were able to get it all.”

Peter looked down at his body and noticed the bandages on his arms. “Did I get roasted, too?”

“Like a marshmallow,” May informed, letting out a strained laugh. 

The boy hummed tiredly in acknowledgement. “When can we go home?”

“Probably tomorrow morning,” Mr. Stark said. “You’ve only been out of surgery for a couple of hours.” He paused, then pulled Peter’s cellphone from his pocket and placing it on the bed next to the boy’s hand. “If you’re up for it, you’ve got a few people who are going to want to talk to you.”

That was when he remembered. “Oh my- the decathlon team-“

“Yeah,” Mr. Stark deadpanned. “That was a tough fire to put out.”

“They think you were at a hotel in Istanbul that was attacked by terrorists,” Rhodes informed. “Which is only partly a lie.”

“But- Ned and MJ,” Peter said. “They knew I was coming here.”

“Yeah, and you need to call them to tell them you’re alive,” May said. “They wanted to come, but I couldn’t let them.” She kissed his forehead, then stood, heading for the door and motioning for Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes to follow. “We’ll be back in fifteen.”

Peter stared at his phone for a moment where it lay next to his hand, afraid to move his arm. Luckily, when he worked up the courage to do so, he found that his pain was reduced, no doubt because of some medication kicking in. He picked up the device and found MJ’s contact. She picked up almost immediately. 

“Peter?” There was panic in her voice. Panic and hope and fear, a fear he’d never heard in her before. 

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s me.”

There was a sniffle. It was quiet, like she was covering her face, but it was there all the same. Next, there were muffled voices speaking until Peter heard the phone being put down, meaning he was probably on speaker again. 

“Peter? Is that... Is it you?” 

That was Ned’s voice, openly quivering with emotion. Tears sprang to Peter’s eyes and when he spoke next, there was a lump in his throat. 

“Yeah,” he croaked. “Sorry about earlier-“

“I swear to fucking god,” MJ said, voice ragged. “If you apologize for getting attacked by terrorists, the next person trying to kill you will be me.”

Peter chuckled, then coughed. 

“What happened, Peter?” 

Ned’s voice was nasally still, and he feared his best friend would burst into tears again if they kept talking about this. 

“I’ll tell you another time,” the boy settled on. 

Ned didn’t protest, and neither did MJ. The three were silent for a moment before they started talking about everything and nothing at all. The weather, the time difference- anything except the matter at hand. Peter could tell that they were all too afraid to say anything, that if they did it would be the same as admitting that it was real. That Peter had become a pawn for others to use to fight their wars.

It was then that Peter realized that he wasn’t sure if he wanted any part of this Avengers business anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know what you think!!!


End file.
